Xyz Summon
An Xyz Summon (エクシ一ズ召喚, Ekushīzu Shōkan) is a type of Summoning featured in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime and manga series. Xyz Summons can be conducted when there are two or more monsters of the same Level on the field. Those monsters can be used as Xyz Material Monsters to Summon an Xyz Monster whose Rank is the same as the Levels of the monsters used. In order to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, you must first take the required Xyz Material Monsters face-up on your side of the field and stack them together. Then, the Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned from your Extra Deck, and placed on top of the stack. Xyz Material Monsters are not sent to the Graveyard. Instead, they are placed on the same Monster Card Zone beneath the Summoned Xyz Monster. The respective Battle Positions of the Xyz Material Monsters do not matter, so long as they are all face-up. However, once you have Xyz Summoned your Xyz Monster, ensure that the entire stack is neatly aligned in face-up attack position, regardless of whether or not the Xyz Monster is summoned in face-up ATK or DEF position. An Xyz Summon is a type of Special Summon, and an Xyz Monster cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard or removed from play pile unless it was properly Xyz Summoned first. Some effects may require you to remove Xyz Material Monsters from an Xyz Monster. In this case, the required Xyz Material Monsters are taken from beneath the Xyz Monster in question and sent to the Graveyard. Be wary though, as some such effects may have a sting in the tail should an Xyz Monster have no Xyz Material Monsters left beneath it. Xyz Material Monsters are not considered 'on the field'. Therefore, an effect such as that of "Sangan" will not trigger, while effects such as Dandylion's will still trigger (different from Sangan in that it does not have to enter the Graveyard from the field to get its effect). Also if a 'revived' Monster like Quillbolt Hedgehog or Plaguespreader Zombie is used as an Xyz Material Monster and sent to the Graveyard, it remains in the Graveyard. Note that an Xyz Monster Special Summoned via any means other than an Xyz Summon will not have any Xyz Material Monsters beneath it. Therefore, any negative effects that might apply to an Xyz Monster in such a state will be applied immediately. If an Xyz Monster is flipped face-down, the Xyz Material Monsters beneath it are not sent to the graveyard. If a card that would remove from play cards sent to the graveyard (such as Macro Cosmos or Banisher of the Radiance) is in effect, when an Xyz monster is destroyed/removed from the field the Xyz Material Monsters beneath it are removed from play. However if an effect that would remove from play a Monster(s) on the field (like Dimensional Fissure) is activated, only the Xyz Monster will be affected. The Materials used will be sent to the Graveyard. Trap Monsters can be used as Xyz Material Monsters. Tokens cannot be used as Xyz Material Monsters. In the anime, when an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned, a galaxy-like gate appears in which the Xyz Material Monsters (in a energy form) transfer into. The gate explodes and the Xyz Monster appears. The Xyz Material monsters then turn into orbs of light which surround the Xyz monsters who absorbs them when the player removes them. This idea of a galaxy is probably derived from its card frame or vice versa. Similar to how players say that they "Tune" their monsters to perform a Synchro Summon, players would state that they "Overlay" their selected monsters to perform an Xyz Summon. How to Xyz Summon SkullKrakenGENF-JP-C.jpg | A Level 3 Monster Card + BigJawsGENF-JP-R.jpg | Another Level 3 Monster Card = AeroSharkGENF-JP-UR.jpg | A Rank 3 Xyz Monster OR 300px-SpiritoftheHarpLOB-NA-R-1E.jpg | A Level 4 Monster Card + 300px-DarkBlade5DS1-EN-C-1E.png | Another level 4 Monster Card = No39AspiringEmperorHopeYSD6-JP-C.jpg | A Rank 4 Xyz Monster References * Shriek OCG News * Dueling Days Xyz Summoning Rulings Category:Types of Summon